techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Chargrilled Lamb Rumps with Spiced Tomato Jus
Description 4 servings Ingredients * 4 x Parsnips * 12 x cardamom pods * 1 tbl coriander seeds + 1 ts. * 3 tbl olive oil * 4 x garlic clove, crushed * 8 x Strips of orange peel * 4 x Lamb rumps about 150gr. ea * 3 x Bird's eye chillies,dried * 1 x Bunch spinach,washed&trimmed * 150 gm Roma tomatoes * 16 x Button Mushrooms * 16 x cherry tomatoes * 4 tbl Extra virgin olive oil * 2 tbl mint, fine chopped * 2 tbl Coriander,fine chopped * Dash balsamic vinegar * salt * pepper * oil of deep frying * Sprig of rosemary Directions Peel the parsnips, trim and shave into long strips. Fry in hot oil in a deep fryer til lightly golden. Drain briefly on paper, sprinkle with salt, then store airtight once cooled.(Can be kept up to 2 days) Split the cardamom pods and extract the seeds. Put half of them in a dish with 1 teaspoon of coriander seeds, the olive oil, garlic and orange peel and blend together to make a marinade. Add the Lamb rumps, turn to coat in the marinade, then pepper to taste. Cover and leave a room temp for 1 hour. Grind the rest of the cardamom pods with the 1 tb of coriander seeds and set aside for the tomato jus. Mix the dried chillies and rosemary with 2 tb olive oil. Set aside for the Mushrooms. Plunge the spinach into boiling water. Count to 30 and remove and drain with cool water. Drain again. Next prepare the sauce ingredients. Skin the tomatoes, cut in half flick the seeds into a sieve, set over a bowl to drain, then dice the flesh. Cool the marinaded Lamb rumps on a very hot grill till done to your liking. Transfer the Lamb to a baord and sprinle both side very generously with the salt. Leave to stand 2-3 mins. while preparing the garnishes. Put the chilli oil for the Mushrooms in a small frying pan and set over a med. high heat. When hot add Mushrooms. Cool quicly until lightly browned. Sprinle with salt then tip onto a plate. While the Mushrooms are cooking, heat a large oiled pan over a med. heat. Add the spinach, sprinkle on a little salt and add some ground pepper. Reheat gently, don't fry. Arrange on 4 dinner plates. Wipe out both frypans. Put 1 ts of oil in the small frypan and set it over a med. high heat. When hot tip in the cherry tomatoes. Stir quickly and cook 20 secs. until glazed. Turn onto a plate. Warm the extra virgin olive oil in a frypan. Add the ground spices then add the diced tomatoe and strained jus, a good splash of balsamic vinegar, 1/4 ts of salt and the herbs. WArm through then turn off the heat. Slice the meat thinly across the grain and transfer to the plates. Spoon over the tomatoe jus and garnish with the tomatoes, Mushrooms and parsnips. Serve immediately. Other Links See also Category:New Zealand Meat Dishes Category:Meat Dishes Category:RecipesCategory:Dinner Recipes Category:New Zealand Recipes Category: Pan-fry cherry tomato Recipes Category: Cherry tomato Side Dish Recipes Category: Boiled Spinach RecipesCategory: Spinach Side Dish Recipes category:Orange Recipes Category:Mint Recipes Category:Orange peel Recipes Category:rosemary Recipes category:balsamic vinegar Recipes category:coriander seeds Recipes category:cherry tomato Recipes category:olive oil Recipes category:Mushroom Recipes category:cardamom Recipes category:tomato Recipes category:spinach Recipes category:pepper Recipes category:chile leaf Recipes category:tomato Recipes category:garlic Recipes category:water Recipes category:cereals Recipes category:clove Recipes category:meat Recipes category:salt Recipes category:Lamb Recipes category:oil Recipes